DR ABC
by yamaihime
Summary: In which Gajeel is confused when Levy makes the first move. GaLe with pure and utter crack and in commemoration for the glorious chapter 396 of Fairy Tail.


**Full Summary: **In which Gajeel is confused when Levy makes the first move. GaLe with pure and utter crack and in commemoration for the glorious chapter 396 of Fairy Tail.

**Pairings:** GaLe, implied Gruvia

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Apathetic pierced men, impatient unpierced blue haired girls, some events that were a long time coming, a medical maneuver if you will . . . oh and pure and utter crack here and there.

**Author's note: **My third semi-crackfic for pure commemoration. Read at your own leisure for some romance, some celebration and for some utter nonsense that awaits the reader ~~

* * *

**. . .**

**DR. ABC**

**. . .**

It should be said here and now that Levy McGarden was a sensible and responsible girl who had tolerated as much apathetic indifference as she could take. It can also be said that said blue-haired girl was beyond her limit of patience with one, Gajeel Redfox, who never once seemed to understand her innermost thoughts, the way she wished he would.

Levy at this point in time understood what another blue-haired water mage was going through and for the first time in her life empathized with said water mage. It seemed that everyone in the guild felt the undercurrents of her undying affection for the metal dragonslayer of FairyTail. Sans a certain man who's idea of a good time was either to duke it out with a hot headed fire dragonslayer, spend time grooming his cat, or chew on metal spoons for sustenance.

And so, it was in this state of mind that Levy, now in a certain predicament where she found herself swimming in dark waters, in a guild building that used to be floating metres above the air, decided that the one true way to make sure Gajeel fully understood the extent of her affections in this very dire and desperate situation, was to engage in operation DR. ABC.

D is for Danger.

Obviously the swirling mass of water around her amounted to the fact that she and her guild mates were in a pickle.

R is for Response.

The blue haired mage could have sworn she heard Gajeel's voice from afar and decided to call out so he would respond to her. She was met with thrashing currents of water that welled up and swept her away down a corridor.

A is for Airways.

In the turmoil that followed, Levy distinctly saw the water gushing around her and sweeping her past her guild mates. She caught the sight of a mass of black hair, the glint of piercings undeniable despite the dim lighting. Levy pushed off the wall she was against and tried to swim the current to reach the metal dragonslayer.

Gajeel was locked in battle with a giant sea creature that horrified Levy. As she watched, Gajeel was shouting at someone to do something. Around him, three limp bodies were floating amidst the dark waves.

_Natsu._

_Lucy._

_Juvia._

Levy covered her mouth as she took in the lifeless state of her friends. She looked back at Gajeel who was now engaged in a fight with the sea beast. The beast hit Gajeel hard in the midriff, pummeling him back against a hard surface.

_Gajeel is losing air._

B is for Breathing.

Levy didn't think twice. The blue haired mage swam faster and dove deeper into the black water.

_He won't be able to breathe. _

Levy kicked harder and willed her body to propel through the water.

_He needs to breathe._

Levy saw the metal dragonslayer's eyes drifting shut, his heavy body sinking to the floor and exposed to the beast that was swimming hard and fast towards him. A final kick on her part brought her to Gajeel, and she cradled his shaggy head softly in her hands. Squeezing her eyes shut, she breathed in her last puff of air and placed her lips firmly on his own chapped ones.

_I never imagined that this is how it would be._

Levy felt her focus dimming, a white light was building up behind her eyelids and she felt her energy being drained. Oddly though, she could feel her lips tingling.

_But . . . I'll take what I can get._

C is for Circulation.

Gajeel snapped his eyes open, feeling soft lips on his own. His vision was clouded by blue hair and a white hair ornament.

_Levy._

The girl's body was drifting away from him now, the limp figure devoid of energy.

_Where on earth did she come from?_

Gajeel righted himself and pushed forward, swimming out to her direction.

_What on earth was she thinking?_

Suddenly he saw a flash of fins in his peripheral vision. A streak of something monstrous was heading towards the limp girl, who was floating away from him in the black current. Swimming hard, he propelled through the water, sure that he would make another blue haired mage very proud if she saw him.

As soon as the giant head of the demon came into view, Gajeel worked quickly. He felt warm and prickly and brought a shadow-clad metal fist to meet the head of the beast with a resounding thwack.

"Hands Off!"

Gajeel procured Levy in his left arm. He had managed to snag hold of her as he had rounded on the beast. His arm was around her waist and he felt her hair tickling his face. Levy's face was hidden from his view but he felt the distinct curve of her lips against his neck.

_Heh. Annoying woman._

It was true. Breathing was essential to the Circulation and should be carried out first and foremost before initiating the circulation. Levy knew this in many of the books she had read on basic and medical first aid.

Gajeel lifted Levy higher in his arms, letting her head fit snugly into the space between his neck and left shoulder. Once this was over, he'd let Levy know he was on to her. He knew the game she was playing, alright. If this continued, he might even return the favour.

**.Le Fin.**

* * *

**Author's EndNote: **Silly, short and fun.

**Read and review!**

~Yamaihime


End file.
